


Green-Haired, Pointy-Eared, Possibly a Dragon and a God

by slotumn



Series: Wherever the Wind May Take Us [24]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, Married Life, Parenthood, Post-Canon, Post-Golden Deer Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Pregnancy, Running Into God At A Museum, Slice of Life, Weird Fluff, Weird Shit Casually Happening, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23030350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn
Summary: "It's good to meet you, Lysithea von Ordelia. I know you're not allowed to say the goddesses' name in vain and all that, but I'm not the goddess you worship, so you can call me Somnis."A.K.A. Claude and Lysithea meet a goddess at the museum they run.
Relationships: Lysithea von Ordelia/Claude von Riegan
Series: Wherever the Wind May Take Us [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593274
Kudos: 21





	Green-Haired, Pointy-Eared, Possibly a Dragon and a God

"...Are you a god?"

Of all things Lysithea could have said, that was the first thing she blurted out to the pointy-eared, green-haired girl who had been hanging around at the newly-opened Worldwide Cultural Connection and Heritage Center (ran by herself and Claude) every day for the past week.

It would have been a dead giveaway in Fódlan, to be sure, but hair dyes and all manners of body modifications weren't uncommon in Morfis, so the rational, realistic part her brain told her that this person was probably just a trendy youngster with too much time checking out one of the latest attractions in the city. 

Yet her instincts and gut feelings took one look at the "youngster" and said, hey, this one's not human and possibly related to the goddess somehow, even though Morfis is miles and miles away from Fódlan. 

"Yes. I know yours, she's my older sister."

The immediate and dry response felt like one-two punches to the stomach. Or more appropriately for her current situation, one-two kicks from inside the belly. 

What's more, the supposed goddess didn't even look away from the hologram displaying different types of Sreng yurts while saying that. 

"Really?"

"I don't believe I know any other green-haired dragon goddesses named Sothis."

Well, that was difficult to argue with, she thought.

When the hologram finished cycling through all eight displays, the girl finally turned and reached out to shake hands. 

"It's good to meet you, Lysithea von Ordelia. I know you're not allowed to say the goddesses' name in vain and all that, but I'm not the goddess you worship, so you can call me Somnis."

Lysithea dumbfoundedly let her hand be shaken, then replied,

"Good to meet you...Somnis."

\---

"Gotta say, this isn't how I imagined a meeting with a divine being going."

And by "this," Claude meant buying her a pack of milk from one of the museum convenience stores as an offering and awkwardly watching her drink it on a bench outside while Lysithea ate a nutrition bar (made specifically for third trimester pregnancy) next to him. 

The girl just shrugged, apparently not caring much about her overtly casual manner of appearance and interaction.

"...Why?"

The goddess turned to his wife, who asked that question, and tilted her head.

"Why what?"

"Why are you wandering around in plain sight like that?"

"Because I want to see what's going on in the human world. That's usually why gods do these things, right?"

Lysithea poked him in the waist, as a cue for him to start talking. 

"She meant, why you'd do that when anyone can recognize you."

"They usually don't recognize me. And if they do, it's not exactly a problem. I ask for an offering, talk to them for a little bit, grant them a small wish as a reward, then leave."

"Oh."

Well, if she said it wasn't a problem, then that was the end of it, he supposed. 

More silence. 

"So...does every land on this planet secretly have a green-haired dragon god watching over it?"

Somnis swirled the milk carton around. 

"Depends. I mostly end up here because it's cushy and other gods don't mind me staying."

"Ah."

The casually-dressed goddess finished drinking and threw the flattened pack into a distant recycling bin with uncanny accuracy. 

"Thanks for the tribute. What would you two like in exchange?"

"World peace and eternal youth would be nice."

"Claude."

"Hey, it was worth a try."

He wrapped his arm around Lysithea's waist and absentmindedly stroked her belly.

"To be honest, I'm not sure if there's something I want right now that we don't already have, or need divine help to get...what about you, Lys?"

"Well, I'd like my husband to stop making kid jokes about me when I'm literally about to have kids myself. I know it's not going to happen, though."

"Yes, that is indeed beyond my powers at the moment. You can, however, continue countering it with old man jokes."

She giggled, leaned in, and put her hands on top of his. Public displays of affection (especially at work) normally weren't her thing, but he could tell she was making an exception because they were on lunch break and nobody else was in the area. 

The young goddess quietly observed them for a while with a fascinated gaze before speaking again.

"I do have a suggestion, if you truly have no other ideas at the time. But it would be more of an insurance than anything else, as you can already expect things to go well even without my help."

"Does it require us to sign ten pages of documents like the other insurances we have? You'll have to give us three to five business days to get back to you if that's the ca--"

A small fist lightly bonked his forearm. 

"I will guarantee safe and smooth delivery of your children. No documents involved."

He glanced at his wife, and she glanced at him, then the green-haired girl. 

"We'd appreciate that."

Somnis nodded and reached out to lightly add her hands on top of the couple's. 

There was a brief glow of green, and although Claude wasn't an expert in magic, he could instinctively feel that it was full of something endlessly benign and hopeful. 

"...That should do it."

"Thank you. Really."

The goddess gave a small smile, which was the most expressive she'd been by far. 

"You're welcome. I must get going now."

Then she sauntered off out of their sight. 

\---  
\---

Lysithea laid on her side in the bed while Claude snuggled behind her and scrolled through the holographic pages. 

"Yep, there's no goddess named Somnis in the Morfisian pantheon, at least not according to records. The closest ones behavior-wise are Ikelis and Phantasis, but nothing ever mentions them being green and pointy-eared."

"Well, yes, because Ikelis appears as animals and Phantasis appears as inanimate objects...so does that mean that girl was some sort of...barely-existent god-ghost?"

"What, like she's a deity lost to time walking around in plain sight in hopes that humans would recognize her?"

She nodded and shifted around to look at her husband's face. He usually grinned and teased her whenever such subjects were brought up, but his expression continued to be completely serious this time. 

"...I doubt she was a ghost. In fact, I think she was like the inverse of a ghost, if anything."

"Inverse of a ghost?"

"Think about it. If ghosts are people who died, then the opposite of that would be..."

Little kicks fluttered in her stomach, and her hand automatically went over to feel it.

"...someone who's not born yet."

Staring at the ceiling, she pondered the possibility, amazed at how outrageous and correct that explanation felt. 

When another, larger hand reached out to stroke her belly, she rolled over and gave Claude a kiss on the cheek before turning back around to stare at the holopages once again.

"How could you tell?"

She felt him shrug. 

"Just had a feeling."

**Author's Note:**

> What she says: "Sothis is my big sister and I'm a goddess"  
> What she means: "I'm a little shithead goblin"


End file.
